Hey Casanova
by Woman So Heartless
Summary: PDLD story based around seasons five and six. Rory had the no strings thing with Logan but broke it off.
1. Casanova Saves the Night

She couldn't think of some place else she wanted to be so when her dorm mate suggested that she go to the party she didn't object. But what was odd was that her dorm mate even suggested it to her in the first place. She shrugged it off and got changed into a short skirt and a halter top. She left her dorm room and went to the party. She knew one of the people that were hosting the party well so she knew what kind of people would be there. She walked into the room and headed over to the bar. She ordered a martini and was sipping it as she looked around and finished her drink when she heard someone approach her.

"Hey Ace."

She turned and nodded with her head. "Logan." She turned back around.

"Ace?"

She looked at him again. "What Logan?"

"How are you? It's been a couple of weeks since I've seen you."

She nodded. "Yes, it has been I've been busy. How have you been?"

He nodded. "I've been good." He steps in front of her and kisses her.

She pushes him back. "Logan what are you doing?"

He looks at her and plays with her hair. "Come on Ace. You didn't mean it when you said you couldn't be with me."

She looks at him and shakes her head. "I did Logan. I can't do this, I don't want to get hurt and you can't respect that. Just leave me alone."

He looks at her. "Come on Ace, give me another chance."

She shakes her head and sighs. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't care about you in anyway. Just go find someone else to be your fuck buddy." She walks away from him and goes into the bathroom.

What they didn't know was that someone was watching their spat. He waited until Logan couldn't see him and he went over to the bathroom and knocked on the bathroom door and was greeted by Rory yelling.

"Leave me alone Logan. I don't want to talk to you."

He laughs. "No Love, this isn't Logan. But I can go get him if you want me to."

She opens the door a crack and looks at the man. "Finn? What are you doing here?" She wipes her eyes and sniffs.

He looks at her. "Well I heard your quarrel with Logan and I wanted to make sure you were ok."

She lets him in and closes the door once he comes in. "I'm ok." She starts crying again and sinks to the floor.

He sits down next to her and puts an arm around her shoulders. "Love, there's no reason to cry. I can't deal with a crying woman either, never could."

She looks at him and smiles sadly. "I'll try to stop so I can help you maintain your sanity."

He laughs. "Don't worry Love I've never had my sanity. Now, we can either go back out to the party or I can take you home, or we can go back to my room and you can have your way with me." He wiggles his eyebrows and looks at her.

She hits him playfully and smiles. "I think I'll go home. You stay I'll be fine." She wipes her eyes and stands up. She goes over to the sink and splashes cold water on her face.

He looks at her as he stands up. "No, I want to walk you home and I will." He takes her hand and walks out of the bathroom with her.

She looks at him as they're walking over to her dorm. "Thanks Finn for walking me back to my dorm."

He looks at her and smiles. "No problem Love, the pleasure was all mine."

They arrive in front of her dorm and he takes her hand and kisses it. "Until tomorrow Love."

She blushes and looks at her door then back at him. "I was just going to watch a movie. If you want to come in and watch it with me, I wouldn't object. But if you want to go back to the party then that's fine."

He grins. "I think a movie sounds good. What one did you have in mind?"

They walk into her dorm and into the common room and she goes over to the entertainment system and looks at her movies. She smiles and takes out a movie and puts it into her DVD player. She looks at him.

"I will be right back I need to change. Would you mind getting out the food that's in the cabinet over the sink?"

He shakes his head. "Not at all Love." He gets the food out of the cabinet and puts it on the coffee table. He goes over to the coffee pot and makes some coffee.

Rory goes into her bedroom and changed into some sweatpants and a t-shirt. She goes into the bathroom and washes her face, scrubbing her makeup off. She walks back into the common room and smiles at him. "Ooh coffee! Thank you." She walks over to the coffee pot and pours herself a cup. "You ready to watch the movie?"

He looks at her when she leaves the bathroom and he smiles. Never has he seen anything as beautiful as she. Most girls he knows put too much makeup on in his opinion although he'd never admit it. He catches himself starring at her and snaps out of it. "Yes I am."

They walk over to the couch and sit down. She grabs the remote and presses play. She drinks more of her coffee and looks at him. "We're watching _Casanova_ by the way." She grins and finishes her coffee and puts the cup down. She pulls her legs up and tucks them underneath her.

He laughs. "That sounds fine Love, I'm sure I'll like it."

She looks at him. "You've never seen _Casanova_?"

He shakes his head. "No."

She laughs. "Then yes, you will enjoy it."

They watch the movie and eat the food that Finn put on the table. The movie finishes awhile later and she gets up to turn it off. She cleans up everything with his help and she smiles.

She walks over to him and hugs him. "Thank you so much for this. It was fun."

He shrugs and jokes with her. "You haven't had fun yet." He wiggles his eyebrows.

She hits him and laughs. "Funny. Well, it's still early, I'm sure you can still make it back to the party."

He shakes his head. "I've got a better idea." He goes over to her cabinet and gets out the vodka she has in there and two shot glasses. "What do you say?"

She smiles and nods. "Sounds good." She sits down on the floor and makes herself comfortable.

He sits down next to her and pours them each a shot. He hands her her shot and he takes his own. "Cheers Love." They clink glasses and down the shots.

She looks at him and laughs.

"What's so funny?"

She shakes her head. "Nothing, nothing I'm just having a great night and I just realized something."

He looks at her. "And what did you realize?"

"You're like Casanova, no offence."

He grins. "None taken Love, I'm happy to be like him."

She laughs and pours them each another shot. "Alright then Casanova, drink up."

They both down that shot and several more. She gets up and lies down on the couch and looks at him.

"You got me drunk."

He smiles and goes over to her. "That I did. You needed it. Come on Love I'll help you into bed." He picks her up and brings her into her bedroom and puts her into her bed. He covers her and kisses her forehead. "Night."

She smiles. "Goodnight Finn." She falls asleep a few minutes later and he watches her. He rather not leave her alone so he gets a blanket and makes a bed on her couch and falls asleep.

She wakes up the next morning with a terrible headache and she turns to her nightstand and sees that someone left her a glass of water and some aspirin and a note. She reads the note and smiles.

_**Dear Rory,**_

_**I didn't want to leave you alone last night Love so here are some aspirin and some water for your headache. If you need me, you know where to find me.**_

_**-Casanova (Finn)**_

She grins and shakes her head. She gets out her phone and texts him. _**"Thanks Casanova."**_

He hears his phone go off and he smiles. "_**You're welcome Love."**_


	2. The Air is Cleared

Rory had a few busy weeks with classes and studying and trying to get Paris off her back for one thing or another. She and Finn texted each other a lot during those weeks just about random stuff, nothing too important but it made her smile nonetheless. She felt different whenever she was with him, like she could be herself and no one cared. It was Saturday night at the end of the month when she got a text from Finn.

"_**I'm bored. Entertain me."**_

She laughs and shakes her head. "_**How do you want me to do that? I'm comfortable right now."**_

"_**I'm not sure. Come over and we'll think of something. We can catch up or something Love."**_

"_**Alright, I'll be over in ten minutes. But I'm not changing my clothes for you."**_

"_**No need to I'm sure you look fine."**_

She smiles and shakes her head. She gets out of bed and throws on her hoodie over her tank top and puts on some sandals. She had on her favorite pair of jeans as well and grabbed her cell and her keys before heading out. She knocked on his door when she realized that Logan also lived in that dorm room. "Hey Casanova."

He smiles when he sees her. "Hello Love." He hugs her and leads her into the common room. "Now, I know you probably don't want to see Logan so we can go into my room if you want. I promise to behave myself."

She laughs and nods. "I think going into your room is fine. I promise to behave myself as well."

They go into his room after getting a few beers. He closes the door and they sit on his bed. She's up against the headboard and he's sitting across from her, facing her.

"So Love how was your week?"

She nods and shrugs. "Oh you know the same, classes, studying, homework, the paper, getting annoyed by Paris. That and someone's wonderful text messages to me, made my weeks. How was yours?" She drinks some of her beer and looks at him.

"Well I went to classes as well, did the work thing. And yes, I go to classes." He smiles and wiggles his eyebrows. "That and text messaging you to make your week."

She laughs and shakes her head. "I figured you went to classes wouldn't put it past you." She pulls her legs to her chest and rests her chin on her knees.

He tucks some hair behind her ear and looks at her. "Are you doing ok with everything?"

She nods. "I am didn't think I would be ok but I am thanks." They both drink some of their respective beers and he looks at her.

"How about some music?" He stands up and goes to his stereo and puts on the radio. He sits back down next to her and puts an arm around her shoulders.

She leans into him and looks up at him. "Since when are you so comforting?"

He mockingly gasps and looks at her. "I've always been comforting Love."

She laughs and finishes off her beer and looks at him. "Well I've never seen this side of you but I can honestly say I like this side of you."

He grins. "Well Love, I like every side of you." He wiggles his eyebrows and she hits him playfully. "Love that hurt. I didn't mean that. I mean that I like you."

She looks at him. "Finn, I like you too." She sighs and turns and looks at him. "I just don't want to be in a no strings thing. I want a real relationship Finn."

He puts his hand on her cheek. "And I can give that to you Love."

She smiles and turns and kisses his palm. "Alright Casanova I'll give you a shot."

He looks at her and smiles. He leans in and kisses her softly. "I'm glad you feel that way Love."

She kisses him back and wraps her arms around his waist. "I am too." She puts her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes.

"Tired Love?"

She shakes her head. "No, content."

He smiles. "Well not for long. We're going to the pub." He picks her up and throws her over his shoulder and stands up. He grabs his keys and her phone and keys and walks out of the room.

"Finn, put me down!" She laughs and gives him a struggle.

What she didn't know was that he had stopped walking. He saw Logan standing in the common room getting ready to watch some television. He puts Rory down and she looks at him.

"Well that worked." She looks up at him. "Finn, what are you looking at?" She turns around to see what he's looking at and she sees that it's Logan. She crosses her arms and shakes her head. "Come on Finn, we've got plans." She takes Finn's hand and gets him to go with her.

"Ace, you and Finn?"

She stops and looks at Logan again. "Yes me and Finn and no he's not the reason why I couldn't see you anymore."

"I wasn't thinking that."

Finn steps in. "Listen Mate, it just happened me and her. She needed someone and it was me. You hurt her and I stepped in and helped her."

Logan turns and looks at Rory again. "He's not going to change for you like you wanted me to. You know Finn and have you ever seen him in a serious relationship?"

"He treats me better then you do Logan, he's been a better friend to me then you have, and he's willing to change unlike you, so leave us alone."

Rory and Finn leave the room and Finn stops her as they are walking. "Love are you alright?"

She nods and looks at him. "Yeah, I'm ok. Are you ok? I know that things are going to be awkward when you go back."

He smiles. "I'm alright Love, I can handle Logan."

She wraps her arms around his neck and pecks his lips. He wraps his arms around her waist and holds her close to him.

"Come on I need a drink."

She laughs and shakes her head. "Alright then come on."

He takes her hand and she laces their fingers together. She turns and looks up at him.

"Finn?"

He looks at her. "Yes Love?"

"I don't want to change you and I'll understand if you want an open relationship."

He stops her from walking and looks at her, putting his hands on her waist. "I think I need to change and I want to change with you."

She smiles and nods. "Alright then I'll help you change."

He leans down and kisses her. "Everything will work out Love, don't worry."

She takes his hand once again and they start walking. They get to the pub and find a table and sit down. They order their drinks and start talking about what had happened with Logan. Finn promises Rory he'll take care of it. They finish their drinks and Finn walks Rory home.

"Night Love." He kisses her softly and she smiles.

"Night Finn, talk to you tomorrow."

She walks into her dorm room and leans against the door, grinning.

Meanwhile, Finn walks back to his dorm and sees Logan waiting for him. "Hey mate."

He walks in and puts his keys down on the counter. Logan gets up and follows him.

"So you and Ace?"

Finn stops walking and nods. "Yes me and Rory. Listen Logan before you try anything, don't. I care about her and see cares about me."

Logan looks at her. "Just don't hurt her. She doesn't need to get hurt. Remember, you hurt her, I'll hurt you." Logan smiles and Finn looks at him, baffled.

"I won't hurt her Mate; I've got no intention for doing that."

"I'm just glad you finally asked her out."

"What do you mean?"

"Finn come on man everyone could see it."

He laughs and shakes his head. "Everyone but me apparently." He walks into his room and throws himself on his bed. "But I do now."


	3. One Fight, One Month

With the weeks that followed that intense weekend Rory and Finn were spending a lot of time together, which didn't really please Finn's friends or rather the pair's mutual friends. Finn wasn't with them that much and often did stuff with Rory instead, but what could they expect? The couple was going strong in their first month getting their routine down as best they could. They would meet up after one another's classes or at night. They hadn't explored the physical part of the relationship but both were happy nonetheless. It was a few days before their one month anniversary when Rory approached Finn when the couple had their first fight.

Rory walked into the common room of the guy's dorm and saw Finn sitting on the couch. She wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and kissed his cheek. "Hey. What are you reading?"

He reached behind him and put his hand on the back of her head and brought her head down to kiss her lips. "I'm studying for English lit."

She smiles. "Sounds like fun. Want some help with studying?"

"No thanks." He looks at her. "Love would you mind if we didn't do anything tonight so I can study?"

She pulls away and looks at him. "No, I don't mind. It's just that whenever I've wanted to study you've pulled the book from me and you've taken me out some place. What's with the change?"

He looks at her. "What do you mean? I've always let you study."

"Yeah when you were busy with something else and we couldn't spend time together." She crosses her arms and looks at him.

"That's not true; I never keep you from studying."

She shakes her head. "Yes you have Finn on five different occasions. And your excuse for them all was that you were bored and wanted me to entertain you."

He stands up and stands in front of her. "Love, I don't remember keeping you from studying five times. I know how important it is to you and I know I wouldn't do that to you."

"Well you did. The first time was for my writing class, the second one was for my math class, the third was for my English class, the fourth was for me psychology class, and the fifth time was for my biology class."

He scratches his head and sighs. "Love, I don't remember this I'm sorry."

"Well of course not, you probably got drunk that night and blocked that part of the night out."

"Now Love, that's not fair I don't drink that much."

"Excuse me? You're drunk every night of the damn week and you know that."

By this point he's getting angry. Logan and Colin walked into the dorm and saw the couple fighting. They didn't see the guys walk in though.

"Love, I'm not drunk every night. Am I drunk tonight?"

"No because you've got to do your precious studying. For once." She mumbled the last part under her breath and looked at him again.

"I heard that and I do study. You know I go to my classes."

"Well you could have fooled me. I never see you with books let alone studying. And why don't you want me to help you, because you know I'll make you actually study?"

"No that's not why, I just didn't want you to spend the one night you didn't have to study or do homework with me studying."

She groans and shakes her head. "I would've wanted to help you Finn and you know that. You just don't want my help. You know what? Go and fake study and then when I walk out go and find Logan and Colin and go to the pub." She turns around and walks out of the room and goes to her dorm.

Finn looks at the door mouth agape and shakes his head. "What the bloody hell is her problem?"

Logan clears his throat and Finn looks over and sees him standing there with Colin.

"Finn man what's going on with you and Ace?"

"Well apparently I've been stopping her from studying."

Colin goes into his room and leaves Logan to handle this.

"Listen man she's just under stress you know that. But she's got a point I've seen you and heard you keep her from studying a couple of times."

He looks at him. "Bloody hell she's got you on my case too. When was this?"

Logan thinks back. "The first time was the first week you and her were together then the next couple of times was the weeks after. I know you didn't mean it."

He sighs and leans against the back of the couch. "You're right I did. We went out to the pub with everyone and she kept saying she had to study and I kept telling her to stay. I'm a bloody hypocrite then."

Logan laughs and slaps him on his back. "Just go and fix this. She wants to help you study and you and I both know you want her help. Go get her man."

He nods and picks up his stuff. "I'll be back later mate." He walks out of the dorm and goes to Rory's dorm. He knocks on the door and stands back and waits.

She hears the door and she opens it. She sees Finn and she looks at him. "What?"

He looks at her and pouts. "You're right."

She crosses her arms and raises her eyebrow. "What am I right about?"

"Keeping you from studying and I'm sorry Love I didn't mean to."

Sighs and looks at him. "No, I'm sorry I blew one little request out of proportion."

He leans down and brushes his lips against hers. "No need to be sorry Love. I promise not to keep you from studying; in fact I'll help you."

She laughs and smiles. "Alright you can help me to study; I'd like that. And then I can help you?"

He nods and holds out his book. "Of course Love. Let's start tonight?"

She smiles and pulls him into the common room. "Go into my room and I'll get us some water."

He nods. "Alright Love." He kisses her again and goes into her room.

She grabs some water and goes into her room.

They study late into the night which neither one thought would happen. Finn actually paid attention to what Rory was telling him and it worked out in his favor. The day of their one month anniversary he got his grade back. Rory was in the common room of the boy's dorm talking to Logan when Finn came in. He ran to Rory and picked her up.

She squeals. "Finn put me down!"

He kisses her and hands her his paper as he puts her down. "I got an A Love!"

She squeals again and hugs him. "Finn! I'm so proud of you."

He smiles and hugs her back. "Thanks Love I couldn't have done this without you."

They walk into his bedroom hand in hand. She closes and locks the door when they get in and she goes over to him and wraps her arms around his neck. "I'm so proud of you. You did that all on your own."

He wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her. "No, I had your help. You should help me study all the time Love."

She kisses him back. "You just liked my reward system for every question you got right."

He shrugs innocently. "I might have."

She laughs and walks over to his bed and sits down. He goes over to the stereo and turns it on and lies down on the bed and pulls her to lie down next to him. She grins and cuddles into him. "Happy one month Finn."

He scratches his head and thinks. "Oh yeah you're right. Happy one month to you too Love." He leans down and kisses her softly.

She shakes her head and kisses him back. She sits up and looks at him. "I'm ready Finn."

He looks at her. "What do you mean Love?"

She bites her lip. "Remember when we talked about going to the next level and you said you would wait until I was ready? I'm ready."

He smiles and takes her hand in his. "Are you sure Love?"

She smiles and nods. "I am Finn." She leans down and kisses him passionately.

He pulls her on top of him and kisses her back.

A few hours later Rory is curled up into Finn's side and she's looking up at him. He's looking down at her and they're both smiling. She yawns and wraps her arms around his waist.

"Tire yourself out Love?"

She hits him playfully and glares. "Listen Mister you tired me out."

He wiggles his eyebrows and smirks. "Sorry Love. Why don't we take a nap then we can go and get dinner."

She nods. "Sounds good." She closes her eyes and puts her head on his chest and falls asleep.

He falls asleep a few minutes later, smiling.


	4. Surprise! Surprise!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing at all!

AN: Sorry for taking so long to update. Problems arose. I'm working on the next chapter, which may be the last one for this story.

Finn and Rory have been going strong now for about three months, both knowing that they are good together but not wanting to take the next step and admitting to each other how they really feel. Finn and Rory went to New York for the weekend at the end of November and they had fun, giving them the chance to get to know each other on a different level.

Finn was walking towards Rory's dorm a few weeks later when he saw her trying to get her door open. Her arms were full of books and he smiled to himself. He walks over to her and took the books from her and kisses her. "Hello Love."

She smiles and kisses him back. "My hero. Hey baby." She unlocks the door and they both walk in.

Finn puts her books in her room then goes back out to the common room and gives her a hug. "How was your day love?"

She nods and sits down on the couch and pulls his with her. "My day was alright, tiring actually. How was your day?"

He puts his arm around her and nods. "My day was good. What was with all those books?"

She chuckles. "Studying for midterms, duh."

He laughs and shakes his head. "The dreaded Gilmore study week, I've heard of this."

She sits up and looks at him. "I can study with you this week if you want to. I don't want to go a whole week not seeing you."

He shakes his head. "No Love its ok I know you like to concentrate I'll wait this week out." He sighs dramatically and flops down on the couch.

She looks over at him, laughing. "Cute. Well I don't start my hibernation week until tomorrow so we can do something tonight you know."

He grins and sits up. "Well I can think of a few things I want to do Love." He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and smirks.

She grabs a pillow and hits him in the face. "Finn, be serious."

He puts his arm around her and kisses her. "I am Love. Once I found out what you were hiding under there, I couldn't stop."

"See Mare, I think I'd have to agree with him if you had given me the chance."

Rory looks up at the door to the all too familiar voice and grins. "Tristan!" She gets up off the couch and runs over to him and hugs him. She pulls away and slaps him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Finn gets up and walks over to them and puts an arm around Rory's shoulders. "Dugrey, how are you mate?" He extends his hand and the two men shake and Rory looks up at Finn.

"And you know him how?"

Finn shrugs. "I've known him for awhile now. We've been chums since I moved here. More important question Love, how do _you_ know him?"

"I went to High School with him."

Tristan looks at Finn and nods. "That I did." He looks at Rory. "To answer your question I'm here because as of next semester I'll be going here. Question for you, why are you here?"

She smiles and shrugs. "Closer to home?"

He laughs and shakes his head. "Figures."

She hits him and walks back over to her couch and sits down. "You two boys go catch up I'll study."

Finn frowns and looks over at her as Tristan holds his arm from getting hit. "Jeez Mare, you're rough."

"Love, come to the pub with us."

"Finn, I said I wanted to study."

"Yes but you said it would start tomorrow." He pouts and looks at her. "Please Love? Make a guy happy."

She smiles and sighs. "Fine I'll go. You coming Tristan?"

He nods and looks at Finn. "Is that alright with you Finn?"

"Of course Mate. We can round up Logan and Colin on our way."

Rory looks at Tristan. "Wait, how did you find me?"

"I ran into Paris and she muttered something about being your roommate. My condolences by the way."

She shrugs. "We actually became friends after you left and after she was my Romeo. No remarks Tristan." She grabs her purse and brushes past the two guys and walks out into the hallway.

"So Finn, you and Rory?"

He smiles. "Yeah me and Rory. She's bloody amazing Mate."

Tristan laughs and walks out with Finn and they meet up with Rory.

She kisses Finn and smiles. "I'm so making you study tomorrow though even if you have a hangover. Eight a.m. sharp."

He groans. "Come on Love, that's harsh."

She grins and laughs. "Sorry Finn, I'll make it up to you after hell week, ok?"

He sighs and wraps his arm around her waist. "Fine, but it better be good."

"It will, I promise."

They get to the pub and they find Logan sitting at a table. The trio walks over to him and Rory slides into the booth across from Logan and Finn sits next to her.

Logan sees Tristan and smirks. "Dugrey what the hell are you doing here?"

He sits down next to Logan and shrugs. "Well I'm transferring to Yale and lo and behold I ran into Mary here and her boyfriend."

Logan laughs and Rory groans and buries her head into Finn's chest and he rubs her back. "Make the blond twins shut up."

"Ouch Mare, that hurt."

"Yeah Ace, I'm with Dugrey on that one."

She picks up her head and glares at them. "My name is Rory!"

Finn kisses her forehead. "Easy Love. Mates, leave her alone."

"Awe Finn is turning soft on us." Tristan turns to Logan. "How long has this been going on?"

Rory kisses Finn softly, not paying attention to Logan or Tristan talk. He smiles and kisses her back.

Logan looks at the two and shakes his head. "About four months."

Tristan nods and smirks. "Well they're happy. Does he know we'll kill him if he hurts her?"

Logan nods. "He does and I think after their first fight he knows it."

Tristan laughs and looks at the couple. "Get a room you two."

Finn stops kissing Rory and smiles. "Love, he's got a good idea."

She hits him and sits up. "I think I now know why you four are friends."

The guys laugh and Rory pouts.

"Mean. I'm leaving." She gets up after pushing Finn away and Finn grabs her elbow and pulls her back.

"Love come on, stay." He leans up and kisses her softly.

She sighs. "Finn, but I'm leaving at 11:30 no matter what and you're coming too. We're getting up early."

"That's all I ask. Now sit back down, please?"

She sits down next to Finn and glares at Logan and Tristan. "I'm still mad at the two of you."

"What did we do?" They ask her at the same time.

"You transferred to Yale and you laughed at me." She replied sweetly.

That shut Logan and Tristan up and Rory smiled smugly. She leaned up and kissed Finn softly and smiled at him.

They spent the rest of the night talking and catching up at around eleven Logan looked at Tristan. "So why do you call her Mary?"

He laughs and finishes his beer. "Well because when I met her she was innocent but I take it that's not the story anymore?"

She blushes and hides her face in Finn's chest. "No, that's not the story."

Finn smirks and kisses her head. Tristan laughs and shakes his head. "Well come on, who was it?"

"Dean."

Tristan looks at her. "Bag boy? Mare didn't think it would be him."

She picks her head up and glares at him. "Shut up Tristan." She looks at Finn. "Walk me home?"

He smiles. "Of course Love." They get up and she takes his hand. "Night Logan, Tristan."

"Night Mates. Logan, see you tomorrow. Tristan see you soon." They walk back to Rory's dorm and she unlocks her door and turns to Finn.

"That was pretty presumptuous to tell Logan you'd see him tomorrow."

He kisses her softly. "Come on Love, let me stay. I'll behave."

She giggles. "Ok come on in."

They walk into her room and she walks into her bedroom, Finn following her. He closes the door and sits on her bed and watches her get changed and he smiles.

She feels his eyes on her and she looks over at him as she pulls on her shirt. "Whatcha doin?"

He shrugs and stands up and goes over to her and wraps his arms around her and kisses her softly. "Just watching you Love."

She leans into him and kisses him back. "Why?"

He kisses her cheek. "Because you're beautiful."

She blushes and hides her face in his chest. "Thank you."

He kisses her head. "Come on Love, we should get some sleep."

They break apart and she gets into bed while he gets undressed. She smiles when he gets into bed and snuggles into him as he wraps his arms around her.

"Night Love."

"Night Finn."

They fall asleep a few minutes later, both sleeping peacefully and happy.


	5. He Really is Casanova

Rory and Finn woke up the next morning; smiling Rory looked at Finn and put her hand on his cheek. "Morning Finn."

"Morning Love.

She leans up and kisses him softly. "You ready to study?"

He groans and closes his eyes, putting his arm over his eyes. "No, its early Love."

She giggles and kisses his chin. "C'mon Finny, I said I would make this worth it. That and you getting all A's will make it worth it too."

He moves his arm and looks at her. "Alright I'm up."

She gets out of bed and puts some clothes on and looks over at him. "I'll go make some coffee, you better be up soon." She kisses him and walks out of the room and makes them some coffee. "Finn, come on."

He walks out of the room a few minutes later and walks over to her and wraps his arms around her. "Love, it's early."

She leans into him and smiles. "I know it is Finn but the earlier we start, the more we can get done. Trust me."

He pouts and kisses her cheek. "Fine." He pours himself a cup of coffee and walks over to the living room with her and sits down on the couch. He grabs his psychology text book and opens it up and starts to read it.

She sits down on the floor and grabs her English lit book and her notebook and begins to study as well.

"Love, I'm bored."

"Finn we just started a minute ago, you need to study. Remember what I promised you."

He grins. "Alright I'll study."

She chuckles and shakes her head and goes back to studying.

He continues to read his text and he digs out his notes to study from as well.

A few hours later, Logan and Tristan knock on the door to Rory's dorm. They walk in and look at Finn and Rory and laugh.

"Finn man you're whipped."

Finn looks at Logan. "Am not Mate. I need to study and this is helping."

"Whatever you say man. Hey, why don't you two take a break with us?"

"Can't, I'm still studying and Finn is staying with me."

Finn looks at her and pouts. "Come on Love, please? I'll be back in two hours."

She looks at him and chuckles. "Alright go. Have fun." She kisses him softly and ruffles up his hair. "Bye."

He smiles and kisses her back. "Bye Love." He stands up and puts his books in a pile and walks to the door. "I'll be back in two hours." Logan and Tristan pull him out of the room and they head to a party a few dorms down. Rory shakes her head and smiles as she goes back to studying.

A few hours later Rory looks at the clock and sees that it's now six and she sighs. She shrugs and gets up and puts her books in her room. She takes a shower and changes into some sweatpants and a sweatshirt and grabs Finn's books. She walks over to his dorm and knocks. She walks in when no one answers and goes into Finn's room. She knocks again and opens the door and sees that he's not there. She puts his books down on his desk and sees a small black book on his desk. She figures that it must be a day planner or something so she looks at it. She notices that it's not a say planner, but Finn's little black book. She frowns and continues looking at it noting that it has some pages marked off.

She thinks to herself. "He wouldn't, would he?" She grabs the book and walks out of the room and back into her room. She knocks on Paris' door on the brink of tears. Paris opens the door and sees Rory.

"What's wrong with you?"

Rory hands her the book and walks into her room. "I think he's cheating on me."

"Rory, he's not cheating you. Why in hell would he cheat on you?"

"Because he's a sex crazed guy that's why. Plus it was on his desk, not in a draw or anything." Rory sits down on Paris' bed and starts crying.

Paris walks over to her and puts her arm around her shoulder. "Rory, how do you know it was his? It could be Dugrey's or even Huntzberger's."

"It's Finn's. That's his hand writing. He's cheating on me. He truly is Casanova. He doesn't care." Rory takes the book back and walks into her room.

_Meanwhile, back at the guy's dorm._

Finn, Logan, and Tristan are walking back to the dorm to get changed to go to another party. Finn walks into his room and sees that his books are on his desk. He remembers that he was supposed to go back to see Rory. He utters something under his breath and looks down at his desk. His eyes get wide and he notices that his black book is gone. He walks out into the common room. "Mates, have either of you seen my black book? My school books are there but the black book is missing."

Logan and Tristan look at each other and then back at Finn.

"Finn, looks like Mary found it. I mean it's what, seven thirty now and she had your text books the last so she must have dropped them off." He walks closer to Finn. "But tell me, why did you still have it?"

Logan walks closer to him as well. "Yeah Finn, why did you?"

"I have it because I can't get rid of it Mates." Finn backs up against a wall and looks at the two of them. "Look Mates, I know you want to kill me for this but don't. I need to fix this. I love her."

"Don't tell us that, tell her that."

"She's not going to listen to me. She's probably pissed at me but, I need to see her." He goes to move but, Logan and Tristan stop him and push him against the wall.

"Do you honestly think that's a good idea right now man?"

Tristan looks at him. "Let me talk to her first ok?"

He nods and he looks over at the door as it opens and sees Rory, crying holding onto his black book.

"Finn Rothschild, we're over." She walks in and Logan and Tristan let go of him and back away from the couple.

"Love, now let me explain."

"No! I won't let you explain. I was right, you truly are Casanova. I hope whoever you fucked tonight was worth it. I can't believe you would cheat on me." She throws his book at him and starts crying again as she walks out of the room.

Tristan runs after her and finds her crying her heart out trying to walk back to her dorm. He picks her up and cradles her against him and walks her back to her dorm. He knocks on the door and Paris opens it and helps him bring Rory into her room. He lays her down on the bed and moves the hair out of her face. He gets her to sit up again and he cradles her in his lap again. Paris looks at them and sighs.

"What happened?"

He rubs Rory's back and sighs. "She found his black book and came into the dorm and broke up with him and threw the book at him. She started to sob so I ran after her and brought her here. I think he might have been cheating but, I don't know. He won't tell us why he still has the black book."

"I'll tell you why he has it. He has it because I'm not a good enough lay for him." She continues sobbing and Tristan holds onto her and rocks her.

"Shh Mary, that's not true." He kisses her head and rubs her back. He looks at Paris. "Can you go make sure Logan doesn't kill him?"

She nods and walks out of the room and down to the boy's dorm. She walks in and sees that Logan is sitting on the couch and Finn's door is closed. "Tristan wants to know if you killed him."

Logan looks up. "No, not yet. How's Ace doing?"

She shakes her head and crosses her arms. "Not good. She keeps sobbing and saying she wasn't good enough for him."

He shakes his head. "I knew this wasn't going to work. We need to do something. Finn is upset, he cried and I've never seen him cry. What should we do to fix this?"

Paris shrugs. "I'm not sure. I guess get them in the same room and get them to fix this."

He nods. "Ok then I got an idea. When Ace falls asleep have Tristan bring her in here and we'll lock then in Finn's room. He won't sleep tonight I know him."

Paris nods and smiles. "That'll work. I'll go tell him." Paris walks out of the guy's dorm and walks back to her own. She walks into Rory's room and sees that she's asleep in Tristan's arms so she whispers. "Tris, Logan said to bring her into Finn's room."

He nods. "Ok." He picks her up and she curls up more in his arms as she continues to sleep. He brings her into Finn's room and Finn looks at him. "Shh, she's asleep. This was Logan's idea." He puts her on the bed and Finn wraps his arms around her and kisses her forehead.

"Thanks Tristan." Rory curls up into Finn and grabs his shirt subconsciously. Finn smiles and tucks some hair behind her ear.

Tristan looks at him. "Why did you keep the book?"

He sighs. "I'm not good enough for her. I guess I kept it because I wanted to have someone to go to when she broke up with me when she realized it."

"Finn, this girl is heartbroken. She kept saying over and over again that she's not good enough for you."

He sighs and kisses her cheek. "I'm the one who's not good enough. Do me a favor and burn that book. I won't need it every again. I'm going to win her back, somehow. Thanks Mate."

Tristan nods and walks out of the room.

Finn sees Rory in his arms and he kisses her. "Love, I know you're sleeping and you hate me. I also know that when you wake up, I'm going to get kick in the balls but, please don't let go. I want to fix this. Those girls in that book mean nothing to me, I wasn't cheating on you, and I couldn't ever cheat on you. I found out today that without you my life isn't worth it. Rory Gilmore, I love you."

Rory woke up when she felt someone kiss her lips. She heard Finn talking and listened to him. She knew in her heart that he wouldn't do those things. Wait, did he say he loved her? She smiles and leans up and kisses him softly. "I love you too, Finn." She snuggles back into him. "But, I'm still pissed as hell at you."

He smiles and rubs her back. "I know Love and you can be mad at me for as long as you want to. I'm just glad you'll forgive me one day."

She looks up at him and puts her hand on his cheek. "I just got so scared that this was really over. That you really did cheat on me. I don't want to lose you and I'm scared that I will."

He shakes his head. "No, you won't Love, I promise you. I know I shouldn't have kept that book when we started this thing because I knew that what we have would be something serious. I'm sorry I kept it and I'm sorry I hurt you. And most of all I'm sorry that I made you doubt me."

She kisses his chin. "It's ok Finn, I forgive you. I know you mean it." She kisses him softly and whispers. "Just look at it this way. We get to have make-up sex."

He grins and kisses her back. "Not tonight, tomorrow. Tonight, I just want to hold you."

She smiles and nods. "I think that sounds perfect. Night Finn, I love you."

He smiles and kisses her softly. "I love you too, night Love."

The couple falls asleep both wrapped in each other's arms, both with grins on their faces.


	6. Casanova's Reign Come to an End

Disclaimer: Sorry Folks I own nothing. If I did, well we'd be seeing a lot more of Tanc with a lot less clothes.

A/N: The next chapter will be the last one. Thank you for the reviews!

* * *

Rory had slept over Finn's room a few days after the fight. She woke up that morning and went out into the common room and saw Tristan sitting on the couch. She was about to make some coffee when she saw him. "I thought you didn't live here. Why are you always here?"

He looks at her and laughs. "I could ask you the same thing you know. I told you I was transferring to Yale at the end of the semester, remember Mary? Besides, you needed me the other night and I was here. Are you still anxious to get me to go?"

She walks over to him and hugs him. "Thanks for helping out, it helped. I don't think we would have fixed it if it weren't for you guys helping out. Whose idea was it anyway?"

He smiles and shrugs. "We wanted to help. It was Logan's idea actually."

She looks at him with a curious look. "Logan helped get me and Finn back together?"

He nods. "He did. He said that the two of you were miserable and needed someone to get you guys back together. Besides, he knew Finn loves you so he wanted to make sure that you two got back together."

"Huh interesting. I would have thought he would have been glad to see me and Finn break up but I guess he wasn't." She walks over to his door and knocks on it.

Logan wakes up and goes over to the door and opens it. He looks disheveled and Rory laughs. "Ace?"

She smiles and hugs him. "Sorry for waking you up Logan I just wanted to say thanks for getting me and Finn back together."

He smiles and hugs her back. "No problem Ace. Just stop fighting with him."

She hits him playfully and walks away. "Can't promise you that; the make up sex is too good." She walks into Finn's room and closes the door.

Finn feels her get back into bed so he wraps his arms around her tightly. "Morning Love."

She grins and kisses his cheek. "Hey I didn't mean to wake you up. Go back to sleep, no more finals."

He shakes his head. "No Love you didn't wake me up. Where did you go?"

"I went out to the common room for some coffee but I ran into Tristan and Logan and we got to talking and I forgot about my coffee…" Her sentence trails off and she pouts. "I forgot my damn coffee because of those two!" She goes to get out of bed but Finn pulls her back down. "Finn! I need coffee."

He laughs and kisses her. "Love, you'll get your coffee soon enough. Stay with me for a few more minutes."

She smiles softly and kisses him back. "Alright, I'll put off getting some coffee. But, I'm warning you, don't think this will happen again."

"I wouldn't think that Love." He tucks some hair behind her ear and smiles at her. "So Love, we're done with school."

She smiles. "We are. Did you decide what you're going to do for the summer?"

They had talked about this before. Finn hadn't decided if he wanted to go to Australia for the summer like he normally did to see his parents, sisters, and brother or if he was going to stay in Hartford. Rory was going to be in Stars Hollow like always, working in the bookstore again. She was nervous about them being apart all those months but she knew it was going to have to happen but things were going great for them. She wasn't sure if she was going to make it the whole three and a half months without him but she knew he missed his family and she wanted him to see them. She snuggles into him more and draws random patterns on his chest with her finger. She had her brow furrowed and he noticed. He wanted to stay in Hartford but he missed his family and he knew she knew that. He kisses her forehead.

"I did. I'm going to go to Australia for seven weeks then I'll be back. I don't want to spend that much time away from you."

She sits up and looks in his direction, but not at him. "Finn, no. Go for the whole three months and I'll see you when you get back. We'll email each other too all summer. I'll miss you. I need to go finish packing. I'll see you before I leave." She kisses his cheek and gets out of bed. She puts on her sandals and walks out of his bedroom. She sniffs and walks past Tristan with a solemn look and Tristan knocks on Finn's dorm.

"Finn, everything ok?"

Finn opens the door masking the same look Rory had and allows Tristan to walk in. "No Mate, everything isn't ok. I'm going home for the summer. Home meaning Australia and I just told Rory. What do I do Mate? I don't want to lose her, I'm not saying I will I just want someone to tell me I won't. She said that we'll see each other in three months when I get back and that we'll email."

Tristan looks at him. "Finn, relax. She's obviously rubbing off on you more then you think. You've got her rambling thing down. But seriously, you need to relax. You're not going to lose her. You and her fight too much for me to keep up. Finish packing and then go and see her."

Finn nods. "Well, she's cute when she rambles, does that mean I am?" He grins and looks around his room. "I'm done with packing though. I should help her finish." He gives Tristan a manly hug and pushes him out of the room. He gets dressed then grabs a wrapped box and walks out of the dorm and heads over to Rory's. He knocks on the door and walks into the common room and into Rory's room. He sees her putting some stuff into a box, humming a song. He sneaks up behind her and puts the wrapped box down on top of the box she was packing and he wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her cheek. "Hey Love."

She leans into him and smiles. "Hey. Everything ok? What's with the present?"

"Everything is ok. I wanted to give you something. Open it." He sits on the bed and pulls her into his lap and hands her the box. "I think you'll like it Love." He puts his chin on her shoulder and watches her open it.

She smiles and kisses his cheek. "I think I will too." She unwraps the box and pulls off the cover and sees a book. She smiles and takes the book out and opens it. She turns the pages and sees all of the pages are covered in pictures and she grins. She sees all different pictures of the two of them, different memories, and different quite moments. She turns some of the pages and sees that he has some of their ticket stubs from movies mixed in there too. She turns her body and kisses him softly. "Thank you."

He smiles and kisses her back softly. "I'm glad you like it Love. I wanted to do something special for you." He rubs her cheek with his thumb. "I know this summer apart isn't going to be easy for either of us but we'll make it. Do you trust me?"

She nods. "I do trust you Finn, I do. I just don't like being apart from you for so long. We've been together almost the whole school year and I can't imagine us not being together. I'll just miss you a lot."

He wraps his arms around her and kisses her. "Love; if I have anything to say about it then you won't know what it's like. I'll miss you too, but we'll have email and I'll call you once a week, I promise."

She smiles and leans into him. "I'm fine with that idea. You don't leave for a few days can we spend some time together before you go? Maybe you could come to Stars Hollow and stay with me. If you don't want to I'll understand. I mean I don't want to put any added pressure on you."

Finn puts his finger on her lips to silence her. "Love, I think going back home with you would be fine. I'll go with you."

She kisses his finger and smiles. "I'm glad. Let me call my Mom to tell her you'll be coming home with me for a couple of days." She reaches to her table and picks up her phone. She dials the familiar number and waits for her mother to answer.

"Gilmore House of Two Dollar Whores. Head Whore speaking how may I help you?"

"Mom, you really need to stop answering the phone like that. Finn is giving me a strange look right now. I think he thinks I'm a whore now."

"No I don't Love. And even if you were, that would explain some stuff."

Rory hits him and Lorelai laughs. "What's up kid?"

"Well Mom, I'm bringing home someone for a couple of days if that's ok."

"Ooh, you're bringing the hot, sexy Australian home aren't you?"

"Mom! Do not refer to my boyfriend as hot and sexy. What would Luke say?"

"Um, he's at work so he won't know that I said that."

"Mom, not the point. Is it ok if I bring him home for a couple of days?"

"Sure kid the more the merrier. But, no monkey business while I'm home."

Rory laughs and smiles. "I promise we won't."

"Ok good then he can come home with you. I'll see you both later then?"

"Yes you will. Bye Mom."

"Bye kid."

They both hang up and Rory turns to Finn again and kisses him.

"You're coming home with me. But what about your stuff?"

"Well Love, my stuff will go to the home that we have here in the states, someone is picking everything up later today."

She nods. "Ok. Then I guess all we need to do is pack my stuff in my car then we can go. Not too much is left so we're good. I brought some stuff home already." She snuggles into him again and they lay down on the bed.

Finn smiles and kisses her forehead. "Thanks for taking me home with you."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you wanted to come home with me."

"No, really? I couldn't tell."

She hits him and rolls her eyes. "I need coffee too. Can we get some on our way to Stars Hollow?"

He nods. "Of course Love. How about we pack up your car with what's left and then we go."

She smiles and kisses him then gets off the bed. She pulls him up and they get the rest of the boxes put into the car. They finish about an hour later and get some coffee. They do one more sweep threw of both dorms before heading to Rory's car. Rory decides to let Finn drive to Stars Hollow and she tells him how to get there.

They pull up to the Gilmore home and Finn parks the car. They get the boxes out and bring them up to the porch. Rory looks over at Finn and smiles. "Well, this is it."

"I like it. Very quaint."

Rory smiles and nods. "It is, but that's the best part." She picks up a couple of boxes and walks in. "Mom! We're here."

Lorelai comes out of the kitchen and Rory puts down the box as Lorelai pulls her into a hug. "Hey kiddo." Lorelai looks over at Finn. "Hey Finn."

"Hi Lorelai. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Ok now we need to get everyone settled and then we're going to Luke's!"

"Ooh coffee. I need coffee!"

"Love, you had coffee on the way here."

"Yeah but that wasn't Luke's coffee." She walks over to Finn and kisses him. "Pwease." She pouts and looks at him.

He sighs and wraps his arms around her. "Alright, we'll go."

Lorelai watches the two interact and she smiles. "Coffee! Alright boxes in first though."

They bring all of the bags and the few boxes in and bring everything to Rory's room including Finn's suitcases for his trip.

They leave the house and decide to walk to Luke's. Lorelai goes ahead of Rory and Finn wanting to give them some alone time.

Rory looks up at Finn and smiles. "You like it so far?"

He grins. "I do. Your mom is amazing. I see where you get a lot of your traits from."

She smiles. "Well, you're right. I wouldn't want to be any other way though."

He hugs her to him and kisses her. "I wouldn't want you any other way Kitten."

They kiss again as they get closer to Luke's. They walk in and join Lorelai at the table, Finn trying to get Rory to sit in his lap but she kisses him instead and sits right next to him with his arm wrapped around her waist. Rory drinks some of the coffee that was in the mug that was left for her and she moans softly. "Oh my god I've missed this."

Finn watches her and he laughs. "You really love that coffee don't you?"

She grins and shrugs innocently. "I do. But not as much as I love you."

"I love you too Rory."

Lorelai notices the pair and she grins to herself. She looks over at Luke, her boyfriend and she winks at him. She gets up and walks over to the counter so she can give Finn and Rory some privacy.

Finn leans over and kisses Rory softly. "How about we get out of her Love?"

Rory smiles and nods. "Ok sounds good. I want to show you all of Stars Hollow."

He grins. "Sounds great Love." He takes her hand and they stand up. Rory looks over at her mother and smiles. "Mom, I'm going to give Finn a tour of the Hollow. We'll be back later."

"Ok. You two kids have fun."

Finn and Rory leave the diner and he wraps his arm around her waist. She snuggles into him and smiles. "Ok now I think I'll show you the lake first, it's nice at this time of night."

He kisses the top of her head and smiles. "That sounds great Love."

They start walking towards the lake, Rory pointing out different things to him. By the time they had gotten to the lake, she had shown him everything there was to see. She grins at him and pulls him over to the pier. She sits down and takes her shoes off and puts her feet in the water. Finn comes up behind her and sits down. He wraps his arms around her tightly and kisses her cheek.

"I see why you like it here so much Love."

She smiles and leans into him. "You do?' He nods. "It's more then everything this town has, I just can't imagine being some place else, well I can, I just hope that it's like Stars Hollow. But then again, not exactly like it." She bites her lip. "I'm rambling."

Finn smiles and leans down to kiss her. "Love, its ok I know what you mean. A place like Stars Hollow would be a great place to live."

She kisses him back and smiles. "You'd like to live in a place like this?"

He nods. "I would. Back in Australia, the town I live in is like this."

"Really? You better take pictures so that I can see it."

"I will Love, don't worry."

She grins and kisses him again. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too Love. But remember, we're going to email and call as often as we can."

She nods and snuggles into him more. "I know, it'll be hard though."

"But we'll make it." He kisses the top of her head and smiles. "I love you."

She smiles. "I love you too Finn."

They stay like that until Finn hears Rory's breathing even out and he smiles. He picks her up and stands still holding her. He brings her back to the house and knocks on the door. Lorelai lets them in and Finn brings her to her room and lays her down on the bed. He closes the door and changes her clothes. He changes into his pajamas himself and gets in next to her. He wraps his arms around her and falls asleep with her pressed right into him.

**A few days later:**

He knew the day would come when he had to leave her and he was dreading it. It was hard for both of them, he knew that. When she brought him to the airport he had told her not to come in with him but she was being stubborn. They went in together and they got to security. She pouted and hugged him tightly and kissed him deeply.

"I love you Finn. Come back to me safely. I'll miss you." She squeezed his hand and smiles sadly at him. She didn't wait for him to say anything back to her but she heard him yell it to her retreating body. She smiles to herself as she drives back home.

**Three Months Later:**

The couple talked seldom on the phone because it made the both miserable, emailed each other three times a week because it wasn't enough, and they thought about each other ever chance they got because that's what got them through each day.

Rory went back to Yale a couple of days before she had to since she was tired of being there and wanted to think about Finn more. She had finished settling in when she decided to get some coffee. She was on her way back when she ran into Tristan.

"Hey Tris."

"Hey Mary. How was your summer?"

She shrugs. "Ok I guess yours?"

"It was good actually."

They head away from the coffee cart and into Rory's room. She was with Paris again but this year it didn't bother her. It was her junior year and she was excited. She knew that in a few days she'd see Finn again as well and she grinned. She tuned back into the conversation and smiled.

"What found another love of your life?"

He holds his hand over his heart in jest and hands her his coffee. He knells on the ground and looks at her. "You're the only one I could ever love. Promise me you'll be mine forever."

By this time they had drawn in a large crowd of people and Rory was blushing. She decides to go along with him, but not in a way that he would have thought she would. "What? How can you say that? You told me time and time again that this was just for the summer that we weren't allowed to fall in love and now, you're here telling me you love me? No Tristan, it doesn't work like that. Goodbye." She throws the coffee cup down in front of him and walks away to her dorm. She gets to her room and sits down on the couch in the common room.

A few minutes later Tristan walks in and Rory smiles innocently at him. "Mare, didn't know you had it in you. Nice show."

She shrugs and grins. "Well, I had fun."

"I can see that." He looks at his watch and gets a blindfold out of his pocket. "I've got to get you somewhere, come on." He puts the blindfold on her under her protests and he stands her up.

"TRISTAN DUGREY GET THIS BLINDFOLD OFF OF ME!"

"Sorry Mary I can't."

"Why not?!"

"It's part of the plan so be quiet."

He takes her out of the room and they start to walk. What Rory didn't know was that Finn was coming back a couple of days before he told Rory. He wanted to surprise her and he got Tristan to help him. He brought Rory to the dorm where Finn was going to be for the year. Tristan brought Rory to the room and left, closing the door.

"Tristan? Tristan! Don't leave me alone in here."

Finn smiles to himself and looks at her. He stands behind her and blows some air on her neck as he takes off the blindfold.

She tenses up and squeezes her eyes shut. "Tristan, I swear to God if this is some kind of sick joke, I'm going to kill you."

"Love, if you really want to be with Tristan all you have to do is ask. I was going to let the hallway scene pass over put now I need to ask if something is going on with you and him."

Rory opens her eyes and spins around quickly and squeals. "Finny!" She wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and kisses him deeply. "I've missed you so much. I'm never letting you go away again without me."

He wraps his arms around her waist and keeps her steady. "Well, if I get a welcome back like that then I should."

She pouts and shakes her head. "No, please don't go. I missed you too much, it was too hard."

He kisses her. "Don't worry Love, if I go anywhere, I'll take you with me."

"Promise?"

He smiles and kisses her. "Promise. I don't want to leave you. In fact, I got you a present." He carries her into his bedroom and sits down on the bed with her.

She puts her head on his shoulder and smiles. "I like presents."

He chuckles. "I know you do Love. I think you love this one though. Close your eyes."

She smiles and closes her eyes. "Ok."

He slips a necklace on her neck and kisses her.

She opens her eyes and feels the necklace. He had gotten her a seashell necklace and she was grinning. "Thank you. I love it."

He smiles. "That's not all though." He kisses her and slides her off on to the bed. He gets a small box out of his pocket and kneels down on the ground in front of her and smiles.

"Finn…"

"Love, wait." He takes her left hand and kisses it. "When I was away from you these past few months, you were all I could think about and that scared me but in a good way. I don't want to lose that. I'm asking you to marry me because I can't picture myself with anyone else. I'm not going into some big speech but just know, you're all I want and I want you forever. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, will you marry me?"

Rory was crying at this point and she nodded her head and grinned. "Yes."

Finn grins and slips the ring on her finger and picks her up and spins her. He kisses her deeply and hugs her. "I love you."

Rory wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him back as she looks at the ring. "I love you too Finn."

He smiles and sets her down on the bed and he lies down next to her. He gets out his phone and hands it to her. "Call her."

She grins and kisses him. She dials her mother's number and squeals into the phone. "Mom! I'm getting married!" She talks to her mother for a few more minutes before hanging up the phone and lying down on top of Finn. "So, you really want to marry me?"

He smiles and plays with her hair. "More then anything in the world."

She kisses him again as he wraps his arms around her and pulls her close to him.

"Finn! We're getting married!"

"Yes Love, we are."


	7. Those Were the Days

A/N: Here it is. The last chapter! I hope y'all like it. And thank you to my dedicated readers! Oh and I still own nothingFlashbacks are in italics.**  
**

* * *

**Four years later**

"I don't understand."

"What's not to get Love?"

"Why are we here being mocked like this?"

He laughs and pulls his fiancé to him and kisses her. "Because we're getting married tomorrow." They were far away from everyone and that's what they needed. Lorelai made sure that they weren't bothered.

She turns in his arms and puts her back against his chest. "I know, but didn't we want something small? How is this anywhere near that?" She closes her eyes and sighs. "Haven't we been through enough?"

_**Flashback to two years ago**_

_Rory was finishing up an article for the newspaper when she got an anonymous phone call. She and Finn have been living together since they got out of school._

"_Is this Rory Gilmore?"_

"_Who is this?"_

"_Let's just say a concerned friend." _

"_What is this concerning?"_

"_Finn Rothschild."_

"_My fiancé? Is he ok?"_

"_He is, but you won't be when you find out what's been going on. Look outside your door and see." The caller hangs up and Rory stares at the phone._

He kisses her cheek and puts his chin on her shoulder. "I think so Love, but we both knew this wasn't something we could win."

"I know, I know. Ug, Mom said that Grandma wants so many pictures too. Why didn't we elope?"

"We both know you didn't want to."

"I hate that you know me so well."

"I don't."

"_What the hell?" She puts the phone down and opens the door. She sees an envelope on the floor and picks it up and brings it into the apartment and sits on the couch. She opens the envelope and takes out its contents and looks at them. _

"_Who the hell is Finn with? And why the hell are they kissing?" Rory grabs her phone and calls Tristan. "Get over here now!" She hangs up and starts to pace, not really knowing what else to do._

_Tristan arrives ten minutes later and walks in. "Mare, what's the matter?"_

_She hands him the pictures and starts to cry. "My fiancé is cheating on me!"_

"_Whoa, I can see that but we need to talk to Finn. Where did these come from?" He gets her to sit down and he hugs her while she recounts the tail of the mysterious caller._

Tristan walks over to the couple and shakes his head. "You should have eloped. Emily is driving me crazy."

"See, told ya we needed to elope."

"Love, we both know you really didn't want to." Finn told her while she said. "We both know I didn't really want to."

She giggles and kisses Finn deeply

Tristan covers his eyes with his one hand and puts a hand on her stomach. "Not in front of me and the baby."

Rory laughs at his antics and pushes his hand away from her stomach. Tristan was the only one who knew that she was pregnant and they wanted to keep it that way. "Tristan!"

"Mate, leave my girl alone."

"No sharing?"

"No!" Both Finn and Rory tell him. Finn tightens his grip on Rory and she grins.

_Finn came home that night and saw Tristan on the couch. "Everything alright Mate?"_

"_Are you fucking cheating on her?"_

"_What?"_

"_Rory. Are you cheating on Rory?"_

"_Why the bloody hell would I do that for?"_

_Tristan hands him the pictures and walks out of the room into the guest room where Rory was asleep. He closes the door and kneels next to the bed where she is. "You ok?"_

"_I hate him." She wipes at her tears, which just keep falling. "Why?"_

"_Shh, don't cry. It'll be ok."_

"_I love him Tris and he's cheating on me."_

_Finn was in the living room, staring at the pictures. He knew who the girl was but the thing was, he hadn't seen her in five, probably six years. He didn't understand. He went to the room Rory was in and knocked tentatively on the door. "Love?"_

"_Go away."_

"_Rory, let me explain."_

"_I don't want to hear it."_

"_Love."_

"_Go away!"_

_Tristan walks out of the room and closes the door. He tells Finn what Rory told him about the mysterious called. "Who's the girl in the photos?"_

"_She's my ex from about five maybe six years ago. These pictures are old Mate."_

"_Let me see them." He takes them and looks at them. He finds the date in the corner and nods. "Five years ago."_

"_Who would do this?"_

"_I have no idea."_

"_I need to talk to Rory, fix this."_

"_Good luck man." Tristan leaves the apartment and Finn walks into the guest room._

"_Love?"_

"_Go away."_

_He gets into the bed next to her and wraps his arms around her despite her attempts at getting him to leave. "Those photos are old. I wouldn't cheat on you."_

"_What else am I supposed to think? You're never home anymore Finn, you're always at work or busy with something and I never know what it is."_

"_I know I've been busier then normal and I'm sorry Love. I'm trying to be home more."_

"_Some attempts."_

"_Love, come on that's not fair."_

"_No Finn you know what's not fair?" She gets out of the bed and starts to pace. "What's not fair is that I come home and find these pictures of my fiancé with some other chick! I work too Finn; I'm home every night at a normal time! I can't do this." She walks out of the room and leaves the apartment._

"Ok, ok I'll back off. Besides, I'm spoken for." Rory's little sister, Lily walks up to them. She was about three now. Lorelai had her before she and Luke got married.

"Wowy Mama want you."

"For what?"

"Granny no weave alone."

Rory laughs. "Take your boyfriend with you."

Lily looks up at Tristan and smiles. Tristan laughs and picks her up.

"Need my help little lady?"

"Twistan, I no little. I tree!"

"Are you? Well, I can't have a young girlfriend, can I?"

She shakes her head and kisses his cheek then puts her head on his shoulder.

"If you'll excuse me." He walks away with Lily and walks over to Lorelai to save her.

"I should be worried."

"Love, you know Lily took a quick liking to him."

"Yeah once she was told she couldn't be with you."

"Hey, I was hurt too in that."

Rory shakes her head and groans. "I'm tired."

"Let's go home then."

_He runs out of the apartment after her and picks her up. She hits him and squirms in his arms. _

"_Put me down!"_

_He walks back into the apartment and sits her on the counter. He grabs the pictures and shows her the date they have._

"_Really?"_

"_Yes Love, really. I wouldn't cheat on you."_

"_I know Finn and I'm sorry."_

"_No, there's nothing to be sorry about. I love you."_

_She still felt the butterflies whenever he says that to her. "I love you too."_

"_And I'm going to be home more. I've been busier lately because I've been training someone to work in my place whenever I'm not there which will allow me to be home more."_

"_Why didn't you tell me that you big lug?" She hits him playfully and glares at him._

"_I didn't want to."_

_They kiss and spend the rest of the night talking._

"I'm taking you home Love." He picks her up and brings her outside to the car. They leave without anyone seeing them and they drive home.

"Aren't we not supposed to spend tonight together?"

"So? I want us to stay in our home together. Besides, no one is going to stop us." She pauses. "The doors are locked, right?"

He laughs and gets into bed next to her. "Yes Love, all the doors are locked." He wraps his arms around her and kisses the top of her head. "Goodnight, I love you."

She smiles and buts her head on his chest. "I love you too." She yawns and falls asleep.

They wake up the next morning and lay entwined with each other. "Finn, we're getting married."

"Finally."

_It was two weeks after the picture incident and things were getting better with the couple. They were enjoying a nice day off together, something that never happened._

"_Colin told me who sent those pictures to you Love."_

_She tenses in his arms. "Who was it?"_

"_Logan."_

_She closes her eyes and buries her face in his neck. "He still wants me."_

_He kisses her temple and holds onto her. "I know Love, I know."_

"_I don't want him."_

"_I know you don't, but he doesn't know that."_

_She opens her eyes and leans up and kisses him. "Forget him. We're done with him, ok?"_

_He nods and kisses her back. "Ok."_

They hear a knocking at the door and Rory groans and shouts. "Go away!"

They hear the door open, which means that it's either Lorelai, Tristan, or Colin.

"Wowy it Illy."

Rory smiles and sits up. "What's up Lil?"

"Twistan here."

Rory pulls Finn out of bed and they go into the living room. Rory picks her up and kisses her. "Where's Mom?"

"Home wif Dada."

"So she sent you and Tristan here to?"

Tristan walks in from the kitchen and kisses Rory's cheek. "To make sure that you get over to the church about an hour or so before the shindig." He takes Lily from her and holds her.

"Ok I get why you're here Tris, but why Lily?"

"Your Mom knew you'd kick me out but don't have the heart to kick her out."

Rory laughs and puts her head on Finn's chest and yawns.

"Mate, she's still tired and you know why. I'll make sure she gets there on time, ok?"

Tristan nods reluctantly. "Ok, fine. But Rory, tell your Mom why."

"She knows already, don't worry."

Finn looks at her.

She shrugs and closes her eyes. "I had to tell her why I needed the dress let out a little."

"Why didn't you tell me she knew?"

"She found out two days ago Finn. I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

"Ok so I'll go back there and tell Lorelai that Finn is taking you to the church or making sure you're getting there, right?"

"Please?"

"Thanks Mate. I'm going to go get her back to sleep. She'll be at the church at one." He walks her back into the bedroom and closes the door.

"Your Mom is going to be so mad. Lily, when it's time for you to get married, elope."

"Twistan wut evope?"

He laughs and walks out with her and explains to her what it means.

Finn and Rory get back into bed after she looks at the clock. "Eight A.M.? She sent them over at eight in the morning?" She groans and closes her eyes, cuddling close to Finn.

He laughs and wraps his arms back around her. "I'm sorry Love. How about I wake you at ten and I'll make us breakfast too?"

"Yum, breakfast sounds good. Waffles and pickles?"

He cringes but nods. "Whatever you want to eat. But, not too much salt."

"I know, I know. Ok fine, no pickles but I want chocolate chips."

He smiles and kisses her. "Now that Love, I can do."

They wake up a few hours later and start their day. Rory gets a shower and does her makeup and hair then puts on some sweatpants and t-shirt and kisses Finn goodbye. She gets in the cab with her dress and she gets to the church.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore!"

"What Mom?"

"Where were you?"

"I was asleep then my fiancé made me some food and now I'm here. I told you that I'd be here by twelve thirty and I'm here." She goes into the room and closes the door.

Lorelai walks in and sits down. "Ok, I just had to do that in front of your Grandmother. Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm just tired and Finn wants me sleeping as much as I can. Which leads me to my own question, why did you send Lily _and_ Tristan and not just Tristan?"

"Oh you know those two. He loves her, she's like the little sister he never had."

"Which is why you made him the godfather?"

"Yeah. Besides, she looks up to him."

"She's three, she looks up to everyone."

"You know what I mean."

She laughs and smiles. "Yeah, I do."

Rory stands up and puts on her dress. She looks at her watch and smiles. "Mom, it's time."

Lorelai hugs her daughter tightly and grins. "Knock Finn off his feet."

Rory smiles and hugs her mother back. "I will Mom. Send Luke up to get me?"

"Of course hon." She walks out and goes to get Luke.

Luke walks in and takes Rory's arm and leads her to the back of the church. "You look beautiful."

She blushes. "Thank you Luke." Rory wanted Luke, not Christopher to walk her down the aisle.

They get to the back of the line. Lorelai is in front of her walking with Tristan, Colin is in front of her walking with Paris, and Lane is in front of her, walking with Finn's brother Mateo. Lily was the flower girl and

Tristan turns and winks at her. "Mare, we can back out of this now and go get married ourselves."

"Sorry Tris can't do that. Lily will hate Finn once he kills you for stealing me away from him." She sticks her tongue out at him and smiles.

"Jeez Mare, you're mean."

"Oh well."

The procession starts and Rory tenses up.

"Rory, relax everything is fine."

"I know Luke, I'm just nervous."

"I know but there's no need to be."

Luke walks Rory up to Finn and gives him her hand.

**Some time Later…**

"Do you, Finn Rothschild, take Lorelai Leigh Gilmore to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

Finn grins and nods. "I do." He slides the ring onto her finger.

He turns to Rory and speaks. "Do you, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

She grins and wipes her eyes. "I do." She slides the ring on his finger and looks at him.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss-"

Finn leans in and wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close to him and kisses her deeply.

The crowd laughs as Finn pulls away. Rory is beat red and is glaring at him. They walk back down to the back of the church and kiss again.

"I love you Rory Gilmore."

"It's Rothschild now." She grins and laughs, kissing him again. "But I love you too."

He grins and walks outside with her and to the limo. They get in and he wraps his arms around her waist and rubs her stomach. "Are you feeling ok Love?"

"I'm fine; the morning sickness isn't here anymore. It goes away around this time."

"I can't believe no one knows you're four months pregnant."

"I hide it well." She shrugs and leans into him. The reception was about two hours away so they settled in for the car ride to the place.

"I'm sleepy."

He laughs. "Well, you can sleep for the next two weeks in Cabo, ok Love"

She squeals and hugs him. "We're going to Cabo san Lucas?"

"Yes we are." He kisses her softly and grins. "I know you wanted to go there."

"You're the best husband ever."

"I try."

They get to the reception a few hours later and go inside. They hug all the people they need to and the DJ starts the music. They dance the first dance then go sit back down to rest.

Around midnight they go to the hotel that they're staying at for the night. They leave the next morning and go on their Honeymoon.

**Five and half Months Later…**

"Ok Mrs. Rothschild, one more push."

"Finn, I swear to God you're never coming near me again. I have you so much."

"Love, just one more push."

"Get away from me! You impregnated me and you started this labor. You are bad luck!"

_Rory was two weeks overdue and she was growing more and more uncomfortable with herself and she was worried that the baby wasn't going to come out._

"_Love, why don't we just do what the doctor said."_

"_I'm not having sex with you."_

"_But then the baby will come out."_

"_No, I'm fine with it being inside of me." She went into the bedroom and lies down._

_Finn follows her into the bedroom and lies down next to her. "Love, what's the matter?"_

"_Nothing."_

_He turns her onto her side so she's facing him. "I don't believe you."_

_She puts her hand on her stomach and shrugs. "I'm not pretty anymore."_

"_Love, you're beautiful. Always have been, always will be." He tucks some hair behind her ear and kisses her._

_She kisses him back and grins wickedly. "Well, I guess we can." _

_They lay next to each other afterwards, Finn's arms wrapped around her._

"_Night Finny."_

"_Night Love." He kisses her and they fall asleep._

_Rory wakes up in the middle of the night with sharp pains and wet sheets._

"Ok, one more push and we'll have the baby out."

"That's what you said the last time." She pushes the baby out and the room is filled with crying. Rory laughs and falls back against the pillows, exhausted.

"You did it Love." He pushes the hair away from her face and kisses her softly. "I love you."

She smiles at him. "I love you too."

"That's not what you were saying thirty minutes ago."

She hits him as the nurse hands them they baby and Rory looks at him. "We got our boy."

Finn grins and kisses Rory's forehead. "Name?"

"You pick."

He smiles and takes the baby. "He's strong and needs a strong name." He sits down and looks at the baby. "Adam Lucas Rothschild."

She smiles and nods, yawning. "Sounds perfect."

Finn smiles at Rory as he stands up and sits down in the bed next to her. "I got my family." He cradles a sleeping Adam and watches his wife and son sleep blissfully.


End file.
